Vanished
by Chelle Lee
Summary: Ever want to know exactly how Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom? How did he get his ghost powers, and how does he learn to deal with them? Takes place when he got his powers, and continues after... eventual D S . Chapter FIVE is up!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

  
  
Hello... um... don't have much to say. This takes place when Danny first discovers his "powers", and will go on from that. Please R & R lots and I might get them up faster!! ^_^ Thanks,  
  
~ Chelle Lee  
  
NOTE: This is basically a *prologue* to the fic, because it is so short. Sorry!    
  
  


** Chapter 1  **

  
  
  
"All right, I'll see you tomorrow," Danny Fenton called out to his two friends, Sam and Tucker, as he turned to his long walk home. He stole a quick glance back at Sam, who was kicking Tucker in the usual revengeful-payment for his attempt at sticking gum in her hair. Even though they had acted very strange at times, in a good "unique" way of course (as Sam put it), Danny considered the two as his best friends. He had practically grown up with them since elementary school. But even with the humorous events that occur daily in his painfully scheduled life, Danny had always wished that something exiting, for once, would happen. Every day was average, just like the day before. Go to school, sleep in history class, eat lunch, get killed by the school-jock Dash, and then watch Dash get killed by Sam. And then go home. Same thing EVERY SINGLE DAY. It was driving him insane.  
  
Danny found the door to his house left open and unlocked, with nobody home to answer it. He slipped inside his house, yelling, "Mom.... Dad.... Jazz..." he then checked in his sister's room, but found no one. "Oh well, they're probably working on another pointless 'experiment'," he sighed as he checked the basement for his parents. Because they obviously had too much time on their hands, Danny's parents had transformed their musty basement into a high-tech laboratory. Ever since they both got fired from their positions as technology engineer--ers, Danny's parents had seemingly gone insane with trying to prove that the active apparitions of humans from the past and future of the earth's time were existant. In otherwords, they believed in ghosts. And wanted to show the world that they were right and everyone else was wrong, and that it was not just superstition, and blah blah blah blah.... Of course Danny considered them hopeless and felt very sorry for them, and himself, for being stuck with such lunatic parents.   
  
He then opened the vaulted metal door to the so-called laboratory, slowly declining down the stairs. "Mom.... Dad...." he continued to call out until he trailed off. Danny suddenly saw something that had shown to him specifically how insane his parents really were.  
  
"Whoa..." was all he had managed to get out. Right in front of him was a conveniently located portal to the realm of the undead. How did he know this? Well, he read the label of course, posted conveniently above the metal barrier that read, "CAUTION : Portal To The Realm Of The Undead". Yep, caution signs tell no lies. His foot must have triggered the machine, because at that instant the two metal barriers slid open, revealing a dark tunnel crawling with metal and wires. Next to the strange invention was a box labeled "To: Danny. From: Your loving parents". Yes, his fourteenth birhtday was in three days, but he decided that he didn't have to wait. He ripped open the present, revealing a skin-tight white suit with a huge, bulky black belt. Oh, great... they had made him a stupid ghost-fighting suit, just like theirs. Now he knew what his sister Jazz was getting for her birthday. And she wouldn't like such a fasion statement.  
  
He tried on the suit to see how dorky it was. "Hello. I am a ghost fighter, here to save the world from ghosts with my super ghost-fighting parents!" he mocked himself, then looking back at the portal. Curiousity getting the best of him, Danny slowly stepped into the strange portal-ish-thing.   
  
"Okay... my parents have officially gone out of their minds," he thought to himself, staring at the clutter of wires and electrical outlets all twisted around eachother into one big heap of entanglement. He stepped further, and suddenly jumped when he heard the sound of metal scraping against the tunnel's entrance.  
  
"Ohhhh.... oh no... oh no!" Danny's eyes widened at the sight of the two metal barriers closing in on the portal. He ran towards the entrance in hopes to squeeze through the small gap left, but it was of no use. His face dropped as he caught sight of the last glimpse of light. Then the doors closed, and the tunnel was flooded with darkness.  
  
"This is great... this is just great," he said, banging on the door helplessly, "Let me out! Let me OUT!". Who knows how long he would be stranded in this stupid invention, without food... or water.... or light.... slowly rotting to death as his flesh deteriorates....  
  
Danny shook his head, trying to snap out of his pessimistic thoughts, but it was no use. He had to find a way out.  
  
He felt around the walls covered in wires, in attempt to find some sort of triggered button that would save him. He then felt a rather large button, located near the entrance of the portal. Not wanting to go back any further into the dark tunnel, and hoping that this would rescue him, he gently pressed the button. Please let this work....  
  
At that instant, a bright light flickered and turned on. Eventually, one light after another, after another, after another, illuminated the tunnel for what seemed to have no end. Danny's eyes darted around the tunnel, knowing he had done something wrong. This could not be good.  
  
Soon the walls had begun to close in on him from the two opposite ends of the portal, until Danny was only five feet inbetween the two. The entrances of each sides of the tunnel were visible, as each ends opened their parallel metal barriers. As the doors were discarded to the sides, the two portal entrances revealed what seemed like a translucent, liquid matter that seemed to be blocking both dimensions. Danny panicked, unable to comprehend what was happening to him.  
  
Then at that moment, a tremendous electrical surge shot through his body, forcing his mind to leave and venture into the unconsciousness.  
  
And that exact second was the second that changed his life.  
  
  
PLEASE R & R !!!  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
Yay! The second chapter.... dun dun dun. Please review!!  
  
~Chelle Lee  
  
  


** Chapter 2 **

  
  
  
Danny sat up and rubbed his eyes groggily. What happened? One moment he was being electricuted to death, and the next, he felt like it was all a dream. He looked around the dark tunnel. No lights, no weird electrical aftershocks... nothing. Danny went out of the tunnel and looked around the basement. The lab seemed normal, and nobody was home. He scratched his head, and as he began to climb up the stairs he noticed something was not right. Danny turned to the metal doors of the portal. Shut and locked. Wait... how did I just get out of there?, he thought. But everything was a blur. Oh well, it probably opened itself. Motion-sensors, or something...  
  
He shrugged it off, not wanting to think anymore. His head was pounding and his body felt numb... he just wanted to go to bed. Danny closed the door to the basement and turned the vault shut. As he was walking up the stairs, the front door suddenly opened.  
  
"Hello, son!" his dad's voice boomed as his mom and sister came in with him. They were carrying large bags in both hands, apparently arriving from the mall. It was funny. They were making it so obvious that they had been shopping for his birthday, but Danny decided to ask anyway.  
  
"Hey, where were you guys?"  
  
His mom smiled, "Oh, we went to the---"  
  
"Nowhere!" Jazz cut in, glaring at her mom. "I--I mean, we decided to take a... um... lovely stroll in the park---"  
  
"Looking for ghosts!" his dad cut in, finishing her sentence.  
  
"Yes... right!" his mom suddenly agreed. Danny would have laughed, but it felt as if a huge concussion was buldging out of his head at that moment.  
  
"Um, okay. I gotta hit the sack," he said, going up the rest of the stairs.  
  
"But dinner is almost ready--"  
  
"It's okay, I'll pass," he said, almost groaning. Danny trudged the rest of the way to his room and shut the door.  
  
"Hmmph, it is not like Danny to miss dinner," his dad stated.  
  
"How did he know it was microwaved spinnach meatloaf?" his mother muttered to herself, walking to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, as I had said, Danny shut the door to his bedroom. He was about to get out of his "lab suit" when he realized that he didn't have it on. He was in his normal clothes. White t-shirt, and jeans. That's strange, he thought. I remembered just trying it on...  
  
He again let the thought pass his mind, as he took off his shirt and slipped into his bed. At the instant his head hit the pillow, he drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * 

  
  
  
  
"Wake up, you idiot!"  
  
"Wake up, you idiot!"  
  
"Wake up, you idiot!"  
  
"Wake up, you----"  
  
Danny slammed his talking alarm clock off. Even though it was the most annoying this possible to wake him, it did its job. But this time, he broke it. Many parts of the gadget lay in pieces; nails, screws, wires, and pieces of glass lay in a shattered mess on his nightstand.  
  
"Oh well, there it goes," he said, not caring that its annoying virtual voice would speak to him no more. Danny then noticed that he had his "laboratory suit" on again. He could have sworn that it wasn't on him last night. And, to make it even more strange, it had seemed to change colors overnight. Before it was white; but now, black. With gray gloves and a bulky silver belt. Huh... weird..., he thought, yawning and getting up out of his bed.  
  
He then noticed that he had seemed to be missing his legs. And then he screamed.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" he ran over to his mirror. Erm, "floated" over to his mirror. Danny noticed he had light, silvery-gray hair. "Aaaah!! I'm old!! And I have no legs!!"  
  
Then he observed how his eyes had gone from a light blue to a radioactive-glowing green. "Aaaah!! I'm old and I have no legs and I have radioactive green eyes!!" Then he ran out of his room, but didn't open his door. Yes, yes, he went through the wall.  
  
"Aaah!! I'm old and I have no legs and I'm radioactive and I just fell out of a wall!!" he stated the obvious to himself, rethinking all that had happened. And then he screamed some more. And finally he realized that his parents' invention had rearranged his DNA molecularly, and had somehow been mutated into a ghost. Well, come on, that's the only logical explanation. Just peachy.  
  
"Danny! Are you all right? Where's the ghost? Is there a ghost in here??" his dad came thundering up the stairs in his ghost-fighting suit, holding a peculiar-looking thermus. What was he going to do, shoot the ghost with chicken noodle soup to its death? Then Danny knew that he couldn't tell his parents, or his sister... or anyone, for that matter, because he would be turned into dust by his parents' special laboratory weapons... not including the thermus.  
  
"Well? What happened?" his mother was up the stairs now, her eyes darting around the hallway suspiciously.  
  
"Uh... um... I saw a spider?" he stated it as a question, as if asking himself if it was an acceptable excuse.  
  
"Okay... that's it?" his mother asked.  
  
"Where is it? Where did it go??" his father asked with anxiety.  
  
"It's just a spider, dear..." Danny's mother looked at him, "Danny, breakfast is ready and the bus leaves in about ten minutes,"  
  
"Uh... okay..." he said, slipping into his bathroom. Hadn't they noticed his abnormal appearance? Missing legs and white hair? Wasn't kind of obvious after that? Danny looked in his bathroom mirror, and gasped. He had changed back to his normal appearance. Maybe it was all a dream... a dillusion...  
  
Danny tried to shrug it off as he hurried downstairs to eat breakfast. Instantly, he ate his cereal as fast as he could, but then realized that he had no milk in his bowl. He grabbed the carton of milk, suddenly dropping it on his sister's new skirt.  
  
"Aeeek! What did you do, you freak?" she yelled.  
  
"Aaah!!" Danny exclaimed. His arm had disappeared. Literally, disappeared. He shoved his arm under the table. This was not good...  
  
"I mean, I'm really sorry Jazz," he reached with his other arm for the milk, but then thought twice about it. "You know, I'm not really that thirsty today, and I'm gonna miss the bus, and... uh... well... bye!"  
  
Before his sister could kill him, he had already been out the front door.  
  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * 

  
  
  
  
Tucker and Sam both jumped as the first bell screeched through the hallways.  
  
"Dude, where's Danny?" Tucker asked, looking around the hall.  
  
"I don't know, but he's already been tardy... what is this, the eighteenth time now?" Sam said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Look, there he is! Whoah, wait, is that him? Ergh, what is he wearing??" Both of his friends' eyes grew larger and larger as Danny came nearer to them. He was wearing a dark black overcoat, along with an oversized black hat and dark sunglasses.  
  
"Okay Danny, I may have told you repeatedly to express your individuality, but this is just... um... shocking," Sam said, still looking at him.  
  
"Listen, I'm having some... issues," he said, muffled through his coat.  
  
"Obviously..." Sam muttered.   
  
"Whatever, dude," Tucker said. "Well, we're late,"  
  
They all went into their history class, both Sam and Tucker trying to avoid Danny as they made their way into the classroom.   
  
  
  
((( Yes, I had to stop here. Well, I'll hopefully get the next chapter up soon, so in the meantime please R & R!!! )))  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
YES! It's the third chapter... I am grounded from the computer but finally got the chance to sneak on! Yes! Mwhaha, aren't I so bad? But anyway, i'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. So I hope you like this one. PLEASE read and respond, because it will make me feel happy. Thanks!  
  
~Chelle Lee  
  
  


**Chapter 3**

  
  
Danny moved quietly to his seat near the back of the classroom, trying to avoid any attention at all costs. He pulled his long, black coat over himself in effort to cover as much as possible. Yes, he had lost his left arm, and both of his legs had dissappeared. This was not good.  
  
It was strange. It felt like his body was numb and extremely cold, without feeling. Almost as if he was dead...  
  
Suddenly, a rush of warmth returned to him, and he felt an intense rejuvination, literally feeling his blood, muscles, and nerves all reassembling together again. And lo and behold, his left arm had come back.  
  
"This is so weird..." Danny muttered to himself.  
  
"What is so weird?" his history teacher, Mr. Faulkin, walked up to his desk. _Oh great_, Danny thought.  
  
"Do you know what I think is weird, Daniel Fenton?" he paused, amused by Danny's expression, and then continued, "I think that it is weird that you have not been turning in your homework for the past... oh, seven days," he grinned maliciously.  
  
"Actually, sir, I---"  
  
"Do you also know that this absense of your work has decreased the overall achievement and effort grade as well as my grading you academically?"  
  
"Mr. Faulkin, I have been turning in my---"  
  
"And your grade point average has now slipped twenty-percent less than your letter grade average last semester,"  
  
"Okay then... what IS my grade, Mr. Faulkin?"  
  
"Let's just say that your letter grade corresponds with the first letter of your name," he grinned wider.  
  
"Uh.. would that be a D as in Danny, or an F as in Fenton?"  
  
And then the whole class burst out laughing. Yep, this was the kind of torture he had to live with every single solitary day confined in this imprisoment that they call "school". If he's learning anything, it's to have no social contact with anyone whatsoever in order to avoid the risk of humiliation. Which is pretty much impossible anyway.  
  
"Try the first name, Daniel. And unless you want it switched to the latter, I'd suggest that you quit slacking off. And take off that hat, Fenton. All headwear, also including sunglasses, is prohibited inside the school building,"  
  
Danny looked around nervously. What if his hair suddenly turned purple or something? Feeling forced to do so, he slowly took off the hat, and quickly turned to Sam, who was sitting across from him.  
  
"Sam!" he whispered. "Is--Is my head... normal?"  
  
"What... are you talking about?" she hissed back at him, obviously feeling the same embarassment he was feeling. Danny took that as a "yes".  
  
"Nevermind..." he whispered back to her, feeling his face turn red. What was going on with him? Everyone was probably thinking he had turned into a complete nutcase. It wasn't like he wasn't a freak already. Danny closed his eyes, wishing he could just dissappear at that very moment.  
  
All I can say is, be careful what you wish for.  
  
Before he knew it, Danny found himself falling out of his chair and onto the floor. Well, actually, he fell through his chair. He looked at his body, realizing that he had fully turned himself invisible.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!" he screamed as the floor seemed to collapse beneath him. He fell through the floor, faintly hearing the voices above him,  
  
"Wha? What happened to him?"  
  
"Where did he go? It's like he just disappeared..."  
  
Danny continued to fall until he felt the solid ground crack against his spine. "Owwww... ow...." he groaned in pain, disoriented for a while. He rubbed his head and sat up, realizing he was in the boiler room, directly under his history class.  
  
"Well, this should start hurting tomorrow morning," he said, getting up. What happened? He fell _through_ his classroom floor. Through it. He looked at his hands, watching them turn from invisible to his normal flesh. _This is so freaky..._  
  
Danny walked over to the wall of the boiler room, touching it with his hand. He closed his eyes and felt himself go numb, stepping forward and dissolving into the solid brick. The moment he opened his eyes, he found himself in the men's bathroom.  
  
"No way..." he said aloud, looking in a nearby mirror. His whole body was invisible. He could only see a faint outline of himself. Danny had never been able to look into a mirror and not see himself looking back... and now, it was just weird. Danny then closed his eyes and felt the warmness return to him. He looked in the mirror, and there he was. Normal. Well, almost normal. He had that silvery-gray hair and bright green eyes again, and in addition to all of this, his legs were only a dark blur. Half there, half not.  
  
"Oh, I get it. So, I'm half human, half ghost. My dad's machine must have only partially rearranged my molecules and transformed my DNA, so now I have the ability to change from human to ghost. Go figure," he paused a minute, and looked back at himself in the mirror. "So how exactly do I change back to normal before someone finds me in here?"  
  
He experimented with his thoughts, trying to change back into his normal self. _ Okay, turn back to normal.... back to normal... back to normal..._ He repeated it over and over, but nothing happened. He clenched his fists in frustration, but suddenly, he saw himself slowly transform into his normal appearance.  
  
"Whoa, what did I do?" he asked the mirror image of himself. He tightened his fist again, making him change again into a ghost. And then making the fist again, he turned back into his normal self. He did this over and over again, a couple of times, until he grasped the concept.  
  
"This... is... awesome..." he trailed off, hearing someone open the door of the bathroom. _Oh, great... come on, change back..._ He clenched his fist again and returned back to his normal state.  
  
"What is wrong with you, Danny?" a voice said, echoing through the bathroom.  
  
"Oh.. heh... hey, Tucker," Danny said nervously, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Listen, that was some dissappearing act back there in class... how did you do it?"  
  
"Um.. well, uh..." he put his hand on a wall and leaned against it, "Everything is fine..... ah!!" His arm gave in to the wall, and he quickly pulled it out after regaining his balance, putting it behind his back.  
  
"Fine?" Tucker said, widening his eyes. "What just happened? How did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" Danny said.  
  
"That! Look, your... your arm just sunk into the wall!"  
  
Danny fell silent. What could he do? He had to tell him... he had already seen it. Maybe Tucker could help him...  
  
"And I know I'm not imagining things, because---"  
  
"Don't tell Sam," Danny interrupted him, looking him straight in the eye. "Do not... do NOT tell Sam!"  
  
"Okay, Danny... I won't tell her... I won't tell anyone,"  
  
"Fine... look at this," he sighed, pulling his arm from behind his back. Tucker stared at where Danny was pointing, trying to fully conceive what was happening.  
  
"Look at what?"  
  
  
  
(( Hehehe... please R & R!!! I know it was short, but I hoped you liked it...))  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a lonnnnnnng time, but I was working on other fics. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. I know it leaves you hanging, but I WILL get the next one up faster than last time!!  
  
Chelle Lee  
  
**

Chapter 4

**  
  
As soon as Tucker had finally grasped the concept that Danny was a ghost, he did what most normal humans would do. Scream.  
  
"Tuck! Tucker!! Shhhhh!!" Danny tried to calm his friend down, but he just continued to scream. What if someone heard him and thought someone was being tortured down there or something?  
  
"SHUT UP!! Just shut up, okay?" Danny yelled. His entire body then became invisible. Tucker obeyed the ghost's commands and slowly backed away.  
  
"You... you... EVIL GHOST... MONSTER... PERSON... THING!! You possessed Danny's body!!"  
  
"No, Tuck, it's me! Really!" he said, but realized that it was hopeless. Tucker had already ran out of the bathroom, still screaming through the hallways.  
  
Great. Just great. Even his own best friend didn't believe him. Danny sighed and transformed back into his normal self. Well, almost normal self. He could never consider himself normal anymore. He heard the lunch bell ring. Danny decided that the day couldn't possibly get any worse, and that maybe some food in his stomach might help him feel better.  
  
--------------------- Meanwhile.... --------------------------  
  
"Sam!! Sam!!" Tucker was out of breath by the time he had reached the lunch table. Sam looked at him, wondering why she was friends with such a pathetic form of life.  
  
"What EVER is the matter this time, Tucker?" she said, picking at her salad.  
  
"Danny... it's Danny... he's.. he's..." he gasped for air.  
  
"Tucker! Geez, calm down... you look like you've seen a ghost!" the moment she said this, Tucker's eyes grew wide and he clamped his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Sam... listen to me Sam..." he paused, taking in another breath, "I'm not joking about this okay?"  
  
Sam nodded, and mumbled something into Tucker's hand, which was still over her mouth. He took it off, letting her speak.  
  
"I said, could you please take your hand off of my mouth, and not talk so loud," she wiped her mouth and hissed, "Okay, what is it?"  
  
"It's... it's Danny," he whispered back to her. "He's... been... possessed by an evil... spirit... thing!!"  
  
Sam rolled her eyes and let out a small sigh. Yep, that was Tucker and his infinite imagination. He continued to blab on, pleading that what he was saying was the truth. But Sam still didn't quite understand where it was all going.  
  
"Sam... Danny is a ghost," he said with even more emphasis than the last ten times. Sam nodded,   
  
"Sure Tuck... sure..."  
  
It was at that moment that Danny had walked into the cafeteria. He walked over to the lunch line, somewhat more uncomfortably than usual. At least he had figured out how to get back to his regular human form. He just hoped that he could stay like this, and get through the rest of the day. The lunch lady splatted the mystery meat on his plate, some of the mystery-meat-ish sauce ending up on his face.   
  
"Thanks... a lot. Really. Great service. Are we allowed to tip you guys here?" he mumbled under his breath, to which the lunch lady grunted. As he gave his money, he wondered why all of the lunch ladies had such distinguished masculine characteristics. Such as facial hair. Maybe their whole face should be covered in the hair net. Not a bad idea, really.  
  
Danny grabbed a can of soda. Then he grabbed it again. And again. His eyes widened and he realized that his hand was invisible. Oh great.  
  
"Look! Look there!!" Tucker yelled, this time too loud.  
  
"Shhh!" Sam said, her eyes darting around at all of the people staring at them. "Tuck, remember our little talk about KEEPING IT DOWN?" At first she had started out in a whisper, but then at the end she was also yelling. Oh, the irony...  
  
"Sorry," Tucker whispered. "But just look. Look at Danny. His whole hand just dissappeared and went IN his soda!"  
  
Sam looked and obeyed. She saw Danny trying to get a soda, holding up the lunch line. It was quite funny actually. His hand was swiping at the air, missing the can each time. She laughed.  
  
"Oh come on, Tuck... Danny just doesn't have very good hand-eye coordination..." she snickered again at the priceless scene.  
  
"I'm serious, Sam!" Tucker said hopelessly.  
  
"Move it, Fenton! You're holding up the lunch line!" Danny heard a familiar voice yell from behind him. Dash looked at him with his usual face. His usual threatening-to-kill-you face. Danny tried as hard as he could to get his hand back to normal. Finally, after what seemed like forever, his hand reappeared and he successfully retrieved this soda.  
  
"What a dork," one of Dash's cronies muttered from behind him. They all laughed and Danny walked away, clutching his lunch tray. Why... why him? What did he do to deserve this?  
  
Danny set his lunch tray on the table. "Hey Sam, Hey Tuck," he said, giving a "you-better-not-have-said-anything" look to Tucker. Tucker's face went pale.  
  
"Uh.. hey, Danny," his voice squeaked at the last syllable. Sam sighed.  
  
"Tucker is having hallucinations again," she said, chewing on a french fry.  
  
"Oh.. hehe... what's new..." he said, taking another anxious glance at Tucker.  
  
"Danny, you look... different..." she commented, searching his face.  
  
"Huh? How do I look different?" Danny said nervously. His eyes darted around, making sure none of his body parts had gone invisible.  
  
"That's it!" she said. "Your eyes... they're green," she looked into them deeper, making Danny clutch the sides of his seat. "Did you get contacts or something?"  
  
"Uh... I--" before Danny could respond, the seat he was gripping onto had given in, and he had fallen through it. "Aaaah!" he yelped as his back hit the hard floor. The cafeteria burst in laughter as Danny climbed back onto his seat, his face flushing a deep red.  
  
"Okay, so Danny is acting a little 'off' today..." Sam stated the obvious. "But that doesn't mean he's---"  
  
"Mean I'm what?" Danny, by this time, had recollected himself and had just joined in on the conversation.  
  
"Nothing! It's just that you've been... well... kind of acting weird today..." Sam had stopped, giving Tucker the death-glare. Tucker was about to say something, but kept his mouth shut. Sam continued, "And, well... it's been doing things to his mind,"  
  
Danny sighed. Tucker had probably told her already. Luckily, Sam didn't believe him. So, Danny played innocent.  
  
"What kind of things are you talking about?" he asked questioningly. He could see Tucker was about to explode from the inside. It was kind of funny, actually.  
  
"What do you THINK we are talking about..." he hissed, giving Danny a malicious glare. "You just fell through your seat!"  
  
"Tucker that doesn't prove anything--"  
  
"Yeah right, ghost boy," Tucker muttered. "I'm out. Sorry, Sam. I'll meet up with you later," he looked at Danny, "And you don't even think about it,"  
  
Danny gaped as Tucker got up and left, shaking his head. Well, he just lost his best friend. One down, one to go. He looked at Sam, who seemed to be deeply contemplating the ingredients of her salad.  
  
"Listen, Sam, I think I should---"  
  
"Don't bother," she said. "He's been acting weird all day. It's not your fault... he'll get over it," she smiled. "So, are you prepared for the biology test next period?"  
  
Danny's smile suddenly dropped. Oh no. He had forgotten about that test. Oh well, he'd probably fail it anyway, even if he had studied. Danny looked up into Sam's dark eyes. He had often wondered if he and Sam were... something more than friends. No way, she wasn't his girlfriend... but he still wasn't sure if he was having feelings for her. Danny remembered back in third grade, when he had kissed her on the cheek and Sam had yelled, "Eww!! Gross!!! Boy germs!!!" , or something like that. It was a laughable memory, and they had been only friends since. But of course, Dash and his friends always called Sam and Danny an item, as a joke, he guessed. And Sam was always the one who denied it. It was always the same, and at that moment, as Danny was looking into her eyes, he thought of the possibility that things might be able to change.  
  
"Uh... Danny, you okay?" Sam's voice broke his trance. Danny just realized that he had been gazing into her eyes for a long time. He blinked and looked down nervously.  
  
"Yeah... yeah," he said. Suddenly, he lost his breath and felt his body go cold. His eyes darted around nervously as he tried to breathe. Finally, cold smoke escaped from his mouth as he exhaled. Danny shivered. What was that? He looked around, making sure that nothing had gone invisible.  
  
"Danny?" Sam looked at him strangely. "You sure you're alright?"  
  
"Uh... yeah, sorry... is it just me or is it kind of cold in here?" his question came out in a whisper. Sam was about to answer his question when her eyes grew wide in fear. Danny looked behind him and nearly screamed. A green, distorted, shapeless figure was floating above the floor. It wasn't until it flew right above their heads that Danny realized that it was a ghost. He had never actually seen a real ghost before, and didn't know how he knew it was a ghost. He guessed that his parents' ramblings about paranormal beings had rubbed off on him. But whatever. Everyone else thought that it was a ghost. He just wondered how it had gotten there.  
  
But there was no time to think, and he grabbed Sam by the waist (which, after he thought about it, was kind of awkward) and flew away from a falling chair. Wait. He flew. Did he just do that? He looked at himself, and discovered that his legs were not present at the time. He looked at Sam, who was freaking out at everything. The cafeteria was in chaos. Tables were crashing into eachother, and chairs and food trays were being lifted and thrown into things by some unknown invisible force. Some students were even being chased by silverware and thrown up and down by the ghostly force, consequentially being beaten onto the floor.  
  
Danny knew that he had to do something. But what? Everyone, even Mr. Lancer, was powerless over this strange green glob. Wait...   
  
Danny thought for a minute. He remembered his new ghost powers. If he could become a ghost, then he could probably fight another ghost. So, why not fight ghost with ghost?  
  
By this time Sam had noticed Danny and his absence of certain body parts. It was funny actually. Danny guessed that this, combined with the pandemonium of the ghost in the cafeteria, was about to make Sam's head explode. Well, actually, she fainted, which was close enough. Danny picked up Sam's unconscious body with little difficulty and layed her in the janitor's closet, so that she would be safe from any crashing objects. While he was still in there, Danny figured that it would be best to transform into his alter ego unseen from the public.  
  
"All right... I'm going ghost!" Danny clenched his fists, and felt a cold rush envelop his body as he opened his eyes. He looked at himself, noticing that he had again changed from his normal clothes to his altered ghost defense suit. Of all things... why did it have to be so tight? He shrugged it off and diffused through the door of the janitor's closet, looking around at the cafeteria.  
  
He hoped no one would recognize him. Sure, his hair was now a silvery white and his eyes were green, topped off with his ridiculous suit... so he didn't really look like himself. But he wasn't wearing a mask or anything, and this fact made him nervous. He decided that he would have to move as fast as possible.  
  
Danny bit his lip. He hadn't actually tried out his powers yet, or had any control over them. But the fate of Casper High was in his hands.  
  
So? It's not like he enjoyed school that much anyway...  
  
Haha just kidding.   
  
"Well, here it goes," Danny gulped.   
  
PLEASE R&R!!!  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Vanished - Chapter Five**  
  


I hope you all like this chapter. I haven't been getting many reviews lately... so make me happy and tell me what you think and how to improve!!  
  
Chelle Lee

.  
  
Danny took a deep breath and walked into the middle of the cafeteria. The chaos suddenly stopped and there was a cold silence. Danny coughed and cleared his voice, looking straight up at the ghost nervously.  
  
"Um... excuse me, mister ghost... sir... thing..." he trailed off, wondering why he was doing this, and continued, "You need to stop now,"  
  
His voice squeaked in the middle of his sentence, which caused the cafeteria to burst out laughing. Stupid voice changing teenage hormones. Danny suddenly felt like a total idiot. The ghost, apparently, had a distorted sort of face, which stared at him laughingly.  
  
"Who are you to tell me to stop?" he snickered, "And if I didn't, and I obviously will not, what kind of threat would you impose on me? Puny little human! You're just like the rest of these weaklings, but without any common sense!"  
  
At this the cafeteria stopped laughing. Except for Dash, who was a little slow to receive the insult. At this Danny also flushed bright red.  
  
"Well, actually, I am not exactly just like the 'rest of these weaklings'," he said, trying to fly. Come on. Fly. Go up. Float. Up, up!!, he thought incessantly. When he was about to give up, he suddenly and unexpectedly shot up from the ground and hit the ceiling. Oh great. This is not going as well as I'd hoped.  
  
"Owww..." he moaned as the crowd of students and teachers again to laugh. He lowered himself down and tried to regain control, managing to float uneasily in mid-air. Soon the laughter had eased to an awestricken silence. It wasn't everyday that you see a teenage guy floating in the middle of the air, facing a menacing ghost.  
  
"Ah, so you think that you are tough because you have a few ghost tricks," the ghost sighed with apparent boredom. "So what are you, then? A ghost or a boy?"  
  
"You know I'm not really sure," Danny said with a hint of humour. "Let's... find... out!"  
  
He mustered up all of his strength and shooted himself towards the ghost, pummeling it to the wall with his fist. Everyone was surprised; the students, the teachers, the ghost... even Danny was amazed at his own strength. This ghost, though Danny didn't know the density of the thing, was at least five times his size. And Danny was not exactly considered the most athletic in the school. His new strength must have come with his ghost powers. Like a ghost/hero combo package. Okay that was a stupid analogy.  
  
And while he was thinking of how stupid that analogy was, the ghost had recollected itself and grabbed Danny by the neck. The students watched in a dazed amazement as the green ghost dragged Danny down, soon both vanishing through the cafeteria floor. Soon after followed a long, awkward silence. Finally, one student said,  
  
"Whoa. What was that,"  
  
"Yeah, who was that weird ghost punk kid?" Dash's familiar annoying voice echoed through the cafeteria.  
  
"I've never seen a ghost before," another student said, still in shock. Soon the crowd began to discuss the strange even that just occured, when Mr. Lancer interrupted.  
  
"Listen. I know this was a shock to all of you, but I assure you, that it was most likely a prank by another student. Either that, or we are all dillusional. And, of course, we do have therapy for that, so if any of you would like to make an appointment with our school psychologist, please see Mrs. Brisham and she will certainly be happy to make you an appointment,"  
  
At that moment, nearly all of the students rushed out of the cafeteria to schedule their appointment.  
  
Meanwhile, Sam had suddenly awoken in the janitor's closet. Disoriented for a while, she stood up woozily and opened the door. She saw that the cafeteria, now left in ruins of broken tables and discarded food trays, seemed to be deserted of all human life.  
  
"Did everyone die?" she said outloud, her voice echoing through the silence. What if it was an apocolypse, and that everyone on earth dissappeared except for her. And then she would have to find a way to repopulate and recivilize the planet. NO!  
  
"I'm not dead," a familiar voice from behind her made Sam jump.  
  
"Tucker! What happened??"  
  
"Well, it is proven that I have not been acting dillusional today," he said, looking at his feet, "But I guess that you, being the loyal friend that you are, would never believe me if I told it to you,"  
  
"Aw, Tuck," she sighed, "Listen, I'm sorry. It was just kind of too weird to believe. Now I'm willing to listen, so please tell me what happened,"  
  
Tucker glanced up at Sam for a moment, then looked back at his feet.  
  
"Why don't you ask Danny. I'm sure he'll have some sort of an idea," he walked away, making the cafeteria echo coldly as he closed the door. Sam's shoulders dropped. What if something actually WAS wrong with Danny? She sighed. Sam knew she should have at least attempted to believe what Tucker. Now she felt like dirt, and knew that he probably had felt the same way when she rejected him. Her eyes were still staring at the door that Tucker went out, her mind lost in thought.  
  
Sam tried to remember what last happened before she blacked out. A ghost... there was a ghost. Wait. Whoa. There was a ghost??, she said in her thoughts. No, that couldn't be. It's not possible. Maybe it was some sort of mirage or illusion... or... something... right?, she continued to think, though it didn't make sense. Okay, so let's just say hypothetically that there was a ghost. It was... trashing the cafeteria... and..., she tried to think, but her mind seemed to be blocked. She could only remember bits and pieces of what happened after. Another ghost... chair... it saved me... I fainted... Suddenly she could picture it in her mind. She remembered it's face; his face. Though it was still somewhat of a blur, she could picture it almost perfectly. Sam closed her eyes, and in her mind she once again saw a haunting image of silvery white hair and glowing green eyes.

.  
Danny felt both him and the ghost melt through the cafeteria floor into what seemed to be a storage basement. Oh great. Again, he had gotten himself into something he definitely couldn't handle. Yay for impulsive decisions.  
  
Suddenly he felt himself being smashed against the wall with great force. Danny felt his spine crunch with great pain. Why can't I go invisible?? he wondered. At that moment he vanished through the wall and fell on his already-sore back, ending up halfway into another classroom. Oh, NOW it works...  
  
"Owww... my back..." he groaned. The ghost laughed maliciously.   
  
"You should have known not to fool with the paranormal," the ghost boomed, "And what do you call yourself? I have not encountered such a form of... human," he breathed the last word with distaste.  
  
"Well, what exactly are you supposed to be?" Danny asked coldly. The ghost grabbed him with its tentacle-like arms and held him to the wall. Danny tried to turn invisible and slip through, but to no avail.  
  
"I am Phantom 8662X. I have been sent here from the ghost zone. The door has been opened," he smiled a toothless grin. Danny realized that the portal that his parents had build must have been permanently enabled. Just wonderful. The ghost continued, "I have been sent to this dimension to aid in the conquest of the living world,"  
  
"Why don't you all just stay in your little ghost world place and leave us alone??" Danny yelled, but the ghost only pushed him further into the wall. Come ON, disappear, disappear...  
  
"Who are you to meddle in the affairs of ghosts?" he laughed, "Tell me. If you are indeed a phantom, what is your designated alias of which you were assigned?"  
  
Danny thought for a minute. Oh. He means my name. But he couldn't tell him his real name. He was supposed to be a ghost. Let's see... his name is Phantom 8662X...  
  
"Danny---," he stopped himself, "Phantom. Yeah. Danny Phantom,"  
  
"Danny Phantom. That is an irregular form of identification," the ghost looked at him with sudden interest. "You are part human, part ghost, correct?" His eyes seemed to glow brighter. "Yes... yes... you will become quite useful..."  
  
Danny struggled in the ghost's tight grip, but it was no use. Instantly, the ghost let him go and fall to the ground.  
  
"Ow! Hey!" Danny got up slowly, bending in pain.  
  
"I will be back, Danny Phantom, and I will find you!" Phantom 8662X's voice echoed eerily through the room, and soon the ghost had vanished from his sight.  
  
"Wow," Danny said aloud. "So this is what I've gotten myself into," he sighed. "I guess I'm a regular Ghost-Buster now,"  
  
Danny heard the door of the storage room open. He knew that he couldn't take the chance of becoming invisible... what if his powers still weren't working? He quickly hid behind a pile of boxes and changed back into his normal self.  
  
"Hello... hello?" A familiar voice came through the doorway. "Is anyone in here?"  
  
Suddenly, the pile of boxes that were in front of Danny tumbled to the ground. Danny then saw who had entered the room, and sighed in relief.  
  
"Danny!"  
  
"Hi Sam," he said wearily, remembering how he had left her in the supply closet.  
  
"What are you doing down here? What happened? Is everyone okay?" Sam asked all of these questions furiously, not pausing long enough for Danny to answer.  
  
"Sam!" Danny interrupted, "Everyone's okay..." He thought for a few seconds, and then continued, "There was... some... weird... school prank... in the cafeteria... but I don't think anyone got hurt,"  
  
Sam looked at him skeptically, "Then why are you down here?"  
  
Danny scratched his arm. "I... um... I got scared... and ran in here. Like a pathetic wimp," he sighed. It wasn't easy telling a lie, but it was more comforting than admitting the truth. No one... not even Sam would believe him. Besides, he didn't want to get her involved in all of this.  
  
"So where were you," Danny said it monotonously, as a statement rather than a question.  
  
"I was... I..." she trailed off, "I just don't know," she turned away from him. She walked towards the door, and then impulsively turned around.  
  
"I thought that---" Sam stopped herself. No, he couldn't be. She sighed, trying to forget...  
  
"Nevermind,"

.  
  
Please R & R... I need feedback. Seriously. It's making me sad that I don't get many reviews anymore. cries. Where are my loyal readers???? lol.


End file.
